creature_feature_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basket Case (1982)
Basket Case is an American horror film, written and directed by Frank Henenlotter, that was released in 1982. It has two sequels, Basket Case 2 ''(1990) and ''Basket Case 3: The Progeny (1991) by the same director. It is notable for its low budget and strong violence. The film gained an audience in the 1980s due to the advent of home video. Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Basket_Case_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Duane Bradley (Kevin Van Hentenryck) is a young man whose Siamese twin brother, Belial, lives in a basket. At birth, the monstrous twin with swollen claw-like hands was attached to Duane's side. At an early age, they were surgically separated against their will. Duane's twin deeply resented being cut off from his normal-looking brother. Some years after the mutilation of Dr. Lifflander in the quiet town of Glens Falls, the brothers go to New York. The hideous twin is carried around in a large basket wherever his brother goes. Neither brother can rest until they deliver retribution for their grievance onto the doctors responsible by killing them, but Belial, despite their partnership as both brothers and a team in eliminating their enemies, doesn't tolerate anyone, not even Duane's girlfriend, Sharon (Terri Susan Smith), getting more attention from Duane than from him.[2]Becoming angry at Duane for the first time, Belial murders Sharon in a jealous rage. Enraged at his brother for his actions, Duane attempts to kill Belial, which results in the two brothers falling from a hotel window. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Basket_Case_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Kevin Van Hentenryck as Duane Bradley *Terri Susan Smith as Sharon *Beverly Bonner as Casey *Robert Vogel as Hotel manager *Diana Browne as Dr. Judith Kutter *Lloyd Pace as Dr. Harold Needleman *Bill Freeman as Dr. Julius Lifflander *Joe Clarke as Brian 'Mickey' O'Donovan *Ruth Neuman as Aunt *Richard Pierce as Duane's Father *Sean McCabe as Young Duane *Dorothy Strongin as Josephine *Ilze Balodis as Social Worker *Kerry Buff as Detective *Tom Robinson as Thief in Theater[3] *Maryellen, Florence Schultz as the two Nurse/Receptionists Special effectshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Basket_Case_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit The special effects for Belial consist largely of a puppet in some scenes and stop motion in others. When Belial's hand is seen attacking his victims, it is really a glove worn by Henenlotter. The full size Belial puppet is also seen in the scenes where Belial is seen with an actor or where his eyes glow red. The Belial rampage sequence used stop motion animation.[4] Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Basket_Case_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit Basket Case was released theatrically in the United States by Analysis Film Releasing Corporation beginning in April 1982.[5] It played as a midnight movie for several years after this. The film was first released on DVD in the United States by Image Entertainment in 1998.[6] This version is currently out of print. The film was re-released on special edition DVD by Something Weird Video in 2001.[7] It was released on Blu-ray September 27, 2011. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Basket_Case_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit #'Jump up^' Basket Case (1982) - Release dates #'Jump up^' DVD-Covers: Basket Case #'Jump up^' Basket Case (1982) - Full cast and crew #'Jump up^' This info is provided in the segment "In Search of Hotel Broslin" in the special features of the Basket Case DVD #'Jump up^' "Company Credits for Basket Case". imdb.com. Retrieved April 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Basket Case". dvdempire.com. Retrieved March 31, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Basket Case". somethingweird.com. Retrieved April 1, 2011. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Basket_Case_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083624/ Basket Case] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v4235 Basket Case] at allmovie *Basket Case @ www.hotelbroslin.com Category:English-language films Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:1982 films Category:1982 horror films Category:American comedy horror films Category:Stop-motion animated films Category:Splatter films Category:Monster movies Category:Wikipedia content